


He's so Vain

by Six_Lily_Petals



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Sex Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-30 17:26:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6433564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Six_Lily_Petals/pseuds/Six_Lily_Petals
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Tell me Kadan, if you had the chance, would you ever fuck yourself?”</p><p>Yeah, this is just pure smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He's so Vain

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dreadwolftakeme](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreadwolftakeme/gifts).



> Watch out, odd smut train coming through.

Dorian Pavus was a vain man.

At the Winter Palace he strode with greater confidence than the Empress of Orlais.  His cutting remarks on the fashion of those attending were so violating, he may as well have ripped of the offender’s mask to expose a blemish.  His discerning gaze planted a seed of contempt amongst those attending.  Yet, as vicious as the nobility could be, there was nothing they could fault the man for.  He was by far the most handsome man in attendance, his attire was beyond reproach and as if he couldn’t have possibly been a better package, he was draped over the arm of Inquisitor Adaar himself. 

Everyone knew that although the Empress ruled the country, she did not do anything without the blessing of the Inquisition, the blessing of Kaaras.  Whatever decisions came from the throne were fed to her by the ram-horned man and his shadowy advisors.  It was power that none could challenge.  Although a Tal-Vashoth with grey skin and rows of white braids that trialed down his back, he was still considered by many to be pleasing to the eyes, if not a bit exotically handsome. 

Power, beauty, intelligence, Dorian Pavus held the world in the palm of his hand – and he knew it.  The tilt to his head when he laughed melodically, the succinct and graceful hand gestures all spoke to his ego that was actually well placed.  There was only one rumor that was able to spread a hint of malice. 

_I don’t know why he bothers with a lover.  It has to be a certainty that he gets off each time he catches his own reflection._

Of all the possible rumors that could be spread, that was without a doubt the least venomous one that Dorian had heard second hand.  Arriving at the Inquisitor’s empty quarters at the end of the eving in the most lavish wing of the Winter Palace, Dorian sauntered with a bit less finesse than he had earlier in the night.  Once the assassination plot was foiled and the night won, he was free to indulge to his liver’s content, as his wavering gait testified. 

Dorian’s head spun for a moment when he sat at the vanity to remove his boots.  Cocking his head to the side, he caught his fatigued reflection staring back at him with tired, yet lovely eyes.  Snorting at the sight, he took a deep breath and schooled his features perfectly. 

He chuckled at the pathetic rumor.  “ _Pleasures himself at his own reflection._   Hahaha, delightful notion.” 

Dorian continued his evening ritual with an amused grin that refused to leave his lips.  Knowing that each person in attendance heard the rumor at least once, if not multiple times, ensured that everyone now had the image of a naked Dorian parading proudly through their final thoughts of the evening.  He doubted any would get it right, but the idea was entertaining nonetheless. 

Belatedly, he noticed a glass of wine next to his toiletries, a handwritten note with the scrawl of a man who’d learned to write late in life served as a coaster. 

_Take a drink & enjoy the game._

Those few words sent a wave of excitement through Dorian that reinvigorated him.  Instead of looking forward to a quiet evening in bed, he downed the acrid liquid in expectation of a rather loud evening.  Instantly, he felt lyrium hum as his blood readily pulled it through his body.  His head spun without provocation causing him to grip the vanity in the hopes he didn’t tumble to the floor.

After three deep, steadying breaths, the world was righted and the feeling passed.  The fuzziness in the periphery of his eyes still lingered, but faded well enough that it didn’t bother him terribly. 

He spat a small curse as he tested his ability to stand.  In his youth, Dorian had indulged in the many pleasures that the bordellos of Tevinter had to offer.  However, where he had experience in spades, Kaaras had in adventurous spirit.  Dorian had no idea where the night was going to take him, but he’d be Void-stricken if he were going to be caught unprepared.  Dorian walked to the full length mirror to examine himself fully.  He stroked his mustache and fluffed his hair just so. 

“Kadan.”  The wonderfully rich, deep voice of Kaaras floated from somewhere behind him.  “Close your eyes.”

Obediently, Dorian did so with no hesitation.  A game.  He liked games, especially the ones Kaaras came up with.  A set of hands clasped his waist.  Full, wet lips ghosted across his the nape of his neck. 

“Kadan, I was impressed with you tonight.  The way you stabbed that archer with your stave, then knocked out the two warriors – _oh fuck –_ when you set that other guy on fire, _damn,_ I wanted to fuck you into the wall, right then, right there.”  The Inquisitor’s growled words puffed hot against Dorian’s skin and he lamented that his high collar blocked much of it. 

“So charmingly eloquent as always, Amatus.  Shall I recreate the scene for you?”  Immediately Dorian began to think of ways to safely spellcast within the room, always pleased with an opportunity to be put on exhibit. 

“No.  I want to talk to you about a rumor I heard.”  The Tal-Vashoth’s fingers dug into his waist to add emphasis.  Dorian felt his Amatus’ lips ghost over the shell of his ear.  A punishment?  A reward?  “Tell me Kadan, if you had the chance, would you ever fuck yourself?”

Keeping his eyes closed, Dorian was taken aback by the odd question.  “Is that a joke?  Who wouldn’t want to fuck me?”

Kaaras spun Dorian so they faced each other, ran his hand over Dorian’s jaw where the mage captured it to press an affectionate kiss to the wrist.  He paused.  It wasn’t quite the same taste, not quite the same smell.  Dorian opened his eyes to find his reflection once more.

Then his heart stopped. 

The reflection didn’t mimic his actions when he staggered backward.  The confusion that contorted his face wasn’t copied by the other Dorian Pavus that towered over him and smiled wickedly. 

“It’s just an illusion, one made just for you.  I slipped it into your wine.  An old mercenary trick for those odd jobs when a big ass Tal-Vashoth would be too obvious.” 

Dorian backed into the bed, collapsing on the extravagant comforter.  “ **Vishante Kaffas!**   This is…utterly fascinating!  How did you accomplish it?”

Before he could pour into any more questions, Kaaras quickly cupped his hand over Dorian’s throat.  Not too tight, but enough that he caught the hint.  “Not tonight Kadan.  I’m more interested in seeing how many times I can make you come.”

Kaaras released his hold, letting his fingers trail down Dorian’s chest and then brush over the hardening member in the mage’s fancy breeches.  He took a step back to give Dorian a full show.  It was strange for Dorian to see a perfect copy of himself and yet, knowing how the night would unfold, it was exceptionally arousing.  He leaned back on the bed to rest on his elbows, legs wide, fully relaxed and ready to watch his lover indulge in this magic fueled game.

Dorian watched with growing interest as Kaaras slowly undid the buttons of his jacket, taking his time as he peeled away the layers to reveal the rich, dark skin beneath.  Well, not really Kaaras, but another Pavus actually.  Dorian let his mind accept the illusion and found himself deeply aroused.    

_It seems those pompous bastards got one thing right, I will thoroughly enjoy fucking myself._

Pavus ran wide fingers over his chest, letting them draw attention to the lean muscles that he flexed in the candlelight.  Dorian’s hungry eyes followed the motion down to the laces holding the breeches up, wishing to hurry them along as they plucked the knots free.  Pavus turned his back to Dorian as he bent over to slowly push the breeches down, his ass rounding more and more from the position.  Dorian moved closer to the edge of the bed, his eagerness fueled by the academic curiosity as to how his lover would feel wearing this skin and Dorian’s cock twitched with desperate need.  Pavus ran his hands up along his legs as he uncoiled his spine, lingering a little longer on his taunt bottom.  A glance over his right shoulder showed the man sucking on a finger, teasing. 

Dorian became enraptured with the way Pavus’ mustache moved in conjunction with those silky lips.  He blurt out impatiently.  “I do believe that I have something tastier and more fulfilling for you to suck on.  Get over here.”

Pavus took his time to turn, Dorian pleased to see Pavus’ cock was also warming up for the night.  He watched it sway delectably as the man walked closer.  The smell of magic wafted through the air as Pavus held his throat, imbuing it with magic before he spoke.

“You have no idea how you torture me.”  The voice was no longer Kaaras, it was a perfect imitation of Dorian’s seductive Tevene accent.  The tone, the cadence, all of it was just like Dorian’s.  “The way you walk, the way you talk and wiggle your fingers as you express your excitement or disinterest.  By the fucking Maker, the way you decimate our enemies, I’ve fallen for you.  My adoration has made me obsessive over you.”

Pavus bent down to press a tentative kiss on Dorian’s lips.  When they met, they were decidedly not the same ones that Dorian had nibbled and sucked on these past few months.  These were leaner, like his. 

_Vehendis, I will **truly** know what it’s like to be in bed with me._

The thought sent a fresh jolt of lust through his cock, precum staining his smalls.  Pavus pulled away from the kiss but his hands dove for the dress jacket, opening it to trial light kisses over the pert chest, abs and even flicking his tongue in the bellybutton – a notably ‘Dorian’ trick.  Dorian leaned back on hands as Pavus used his mouth to skillfully undo the lacing at the crotch of the breeches.  Just feeling the hot puffs of breath through the thin fabric had Dorian gasping for air with deep pants. 

The breeches were pulled down with a fun, tugging force.  Pavus’ smile broadened when Dorian’s erection sprung free.  His chuckle, _oh-_ Dorian wanted to drink it up it was so wonderfully enthusiastic. 

“More of that if you would plea- _nguh, unh, oh yes!  Like that, just like that!_ ”  His request was forgotten the moment Pavus swallowed him whole, Dorian bottoming out in the far back of the man’s throat. 

Looking down, he watched as those beautiful lips pressed tight around his cock as Pavus made an agonizingly slow retreat back to the tip.  There, he took Dorian in hand and made long, overly exaggerated licks over the head.  When he made intensely puckered kisses along the shaft, Dorian felt a punch in his lungs. 

_Maker’s breath I **am** glorious!_

Pleased with the reactions he received, Pavus took him deep once more, finding a perfect rhythm that allowed his tongue to swirl with each upstroke.  Dorian was horribly conflicted.  His body wanted to flop on the bed and enjoy the intense blow job, but he couldn’t tear himself away from the wide silver eyes that beamed up at him. 

And by Andraste’s tits, the noises the man made.  Pavus hummed and groaned, his speed picking up, pushing – driving Dorian hard to his peak.  The way Pavus’ fingers clawed into Dorian’s thighs with the other hand fondling his sac had Dorian deciding to really let into him.  With both hands, he snatched Pavus’ hair and thrust up into the man’s mouth.  When he was met with no resistance, only sweet eyes and a charming grin, Dorian began to face fuck him in earnest.  He slammed into him, over and over.  Mussing the hair more and more, an odd urge to completely ruin the man took over him.  The gagging, gurgling was coupled with Pavus pulling on Dorian’s thighs, remarkably wanting more.

When the first spurt was loosed in his mouth, Pavus pulled away violently as he took Dorian in hand to jack off the rest over his face.  An unholy noise came from deep in Dorian’s gut when he saw the thick white strands decorate that perfect face. 

“Marvelous.”  The whisper fell from his exhausted, sated body.  Pavus’ hair was a nightmare, his handsome features smudged with spend and yet, it made him even more desirable. 

Pavus reached out for his discarded undershirt to clear his face.  “Oh, I’m not done with you yet.” 

He rose to retrieve a small vial from his rumpled coat.  On his way back to the bed, he stopped at the vanity, using the mirror and one of Dorian’s creams to correct the damage that Dorian’s fingers had wrought.  Watching the motions, he was surprised to see that Pavus duplicated his morning routine flawlessly, down to the characteristic flare he added whimsically when he curled his moustache.

When had their life become so mundane that his lover could recreate such a scene?

Pavus turned back to face him, refreshed and excitement lighting his eyes.  Dorian’s heart soared.  Just as he had been watched carefully, so had Dorian studied the training paces that Kaaras did each morning with his staff to work out the soreness from old injuries.  They couldn’t keep their eyes off each other, couldn’t stop talking with each other… **kaffas** …could it be true that Dorian was…

His train of thought was derailed when Pavus graced him with another kiss.  Just as fleeting as the first, he backed off and graciously turned to present his ass.  Dorian lightly traced the toned muscles, enjoying what he only caught fleeting glimpses of in the mirror.  Pressing his lips to the flesh he was reminded that the spell made the skin taste and feel like his own.  It was utterly intoxicating.  His sucking kisses became more needy, his fingers digging deeper.

Dorian slapped the perfect buttocks and was rewarded with the most delightful yelp.  “No wonder you enjoy roughing me up.”

Trailing his thumb down the crease, Dorian was surprised to find that his progress was hindered by a familiar object.  Laughing devilishly, he pressed on it playfully.  Pavus sucked in a deep breath. 

“Mmm, I like how you plan ahead.”  Dorian gave a teasing long lick around the protruding leather plug.  Delighted beyond measure at the uncontrolled quivering beneath his hands, Dorian pressed his cheek to ass cheek, reveling in the feel of the supple flesh.  “Honestly, how do you get any work done when such exquisite _assets_ are at your disposal?”

“Now you know why I have you walk behind me, saves me from distraction.”

Dorian bit into the buttery brown skin, taking deep inhales of his spiced musk.  “You used my Rivaini soap.”

“I thought you might enjoy it as much as I do.”  Another nip and Pavus gave a salacious groan as his head craned skyward.  “ _Oh, fuck me._   Fucking shit, I need you.”

Touching a finger to the toy, Dorian used magic to warm the object before leisurely nudging it back and forth in Pavus.  “All that hard work to make the perfect copy of me and you couldn’t be bothered to _try_ and sound like me?  You make me sound like the cheapest harlot in town.” 

Pavus swatted his hand away.  “Fine.  On your back and I’ll show you something extraordinary.”

With a gleeful laugh Dorian complied, “That’s much better!  You’re already improving under my impeccable tutelage.”

Straddling Dorian’s hips, once again the Tevinter was given a full view of the handsome man.  Conscious he was being regarded with scrutiny, Pavus raised his arms to clasp at the back of his head, pulling every muscle from his toes to his eyes fully taut, presenting a display that artisans would kill for.

“Open your mouth, pretty boy.” 

Dorian complied to allow a purple liquid to be poured down his throat.  Pavus’ lips followed the last drop.  The meeting of mustaches was a new experience that fueled hearty, deep kisses.  Dorian found himself breathing harder and pushing his hips up.  Pavus reciprocated by rolling his own, adding to the sweet friction as his mouth migrated to Dorian’s ear. 

“I told you that I wasn’t done yet.”

Miraculously, due to the potion, Dorian was suddenly hard once more, his cock as eager as though they’d been separated for weeks.  Pavus took hold of Dorian’s arousal with oil slick hands. 

Dorian felt the world go still.

He watched as his clone impaled himself over Dorian’s cock.  The athletic mage was able to easily regulate his descent, savoring each inch, bobbing up and down frequently before their bodies were truly locked together.

Dorian Pavus was well and truly fucking himself. 

The shocking thrill of it was nearly unbearable.  His chest clenched tight, balls tingling, palms sweating.  It was wholly undignified the way he’d utterly lost control of himself.

Dorian didn’t fucking care.

Pavus leaned back, his right hand bracing himself on the raised footboard while he right stroked his matching dick, squeezing out beads of cum for Dorian’s viewing pleasure as he rode him. 

“Do you like what you see, Kadan?  See how well your ass enjoys dick, _by the fucking Void_ it’s so fucking hot.” 

As limited as his bedroom vocabulary was, the man was right.  Having sex with Dorian Pavus was absolutely intense.  The perfectly toned body, the bronze skin that shone in the candlelight, the mewls and gasps with that velvety voice – the combination was an unholy convergence of erotic flawlessness. 

When Dorian reached for Pavus’ thighs, he pointed just past Dorian’s head.  Tilting his head backward over the edge of the bed, Dorian was once again awe struck.  The taboo aura of the pairing was brought full force as the full length mirror displayed both men together – twins fucking each other without reserve. 

Dorian thrust upward.  Hard.  He wanted to see that magical wide ‘O’ shape that Pavus would make as he slammed up into him.  The thought of making it last was fleeting.  He needed to tear into him, wanted to make him sweat, he needed to hear how well the man liked it, wanted him to beg for it to stop then beg for more. 

Crazed, Dorian took full control, hammering upward until he exploded in his lover.  His mouth was dry as he gulped for air desperately.  Every muscle seemed to have been used up for his orgasm as he was certain he couldn’t even move a finger.  He pressed his eyes closed to keep the room from spinning.  When he opened them after a few moments, he was greeted by the true face of his lover.  Gently, Kaaras repositioned Dorian to lay correctly in the bed. 

Exhausted, spent.  The Tevinter felt drunk or high, or…something.  Words failed him as well as complete thoughts.  Heavy eyelids made his vision fuzzy, but he would always recognize Karaas.  His Karaas.  With a weak hand, he cupped the Tal-Vashoth’s face.  He was overwhelmed.

A soft whisper was all Dorian could manage.  “What about you?”

“Don’t worry about me, I wanted tonight to be fun for you.”  Karaas returned the gesture. 

“Make love to me.”  A sharp sting sent Dorian’s stomach plummeting into the realm of fearful nausea. 

He tried to take it back, tried to keep himself from ruining everything…but it was too late.

Karaas covered Dorian’s mouth with his large hand, calloused from his staff work.  He moved himself between Dorian’s legs, working himself slowly in.  The silence was thick while Karass took his time to let his lover adjust.

His eyes never left Dorian’s. 

Once he was balls deep, he eased himself to lay on Dorian’s chest, stopping short so that his lips would dance over Dorian’s.  “I have always made love to you.  You are my everything Kadan.”

“And you mine, Amatus.”

The final time that night was unhurried.  Frequent pauses were made to enjoy the heat and sweat between them.  Arms were wrapped around tightly at times, while fingers played over favorite spots at others.  The flowery confessions found in Varric’s wild romance novels were never spoken between the two battle mages, but Dorian felt it.  It grew like in invasive, yet welcome plant whose roots burrowed deep within him.

Dorian Pavus may be a vain man, but he was a loved man. 


End file.
